


How We Meet

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Kol Mikaelson shows up, spouting prophesies and apocalypses, she never actually expected his brother to be real.





	How We Meet

"So you're Caroline."

Caroline turned, frowned at the unfamiliar vampire standing on her porch. She was exhausted. Being a vampire did not, in fact, save her from getting her as kicked by finals. Plus the entire Silas mess was becoming an actual issue instead of an annoyance, and Bonnie was way too friendly with the psychotic Kol. God, how she cursed the day that vampire had wandered into their lives.

Wait, hadn't Kol been blabbering on about a brother? Her brain was fried by too much studying, but she was pretty sure she'd caught bits and pieces of the story the evening before. Well, parts of it. Something to do with doppelgängers and hybrids. The important part had been additional help because she was really tired of digging through old texts with only a bag of B+ to hold her over. Someone else could do it.

The creeper on her porch was staring.

"Your Kol's brother, then? The one with the weird army."

Those sudden flair of dimples were unexpected. So was the odd, courtly bow. "The name your looking for is Klaus."

Caroline shifted her bag and frowned at him. "Okay. Hi. Why are you bothering me?"

He tilted his head, gaze considering. "I must say, you're not exactly what I expected."

"Uh huh. Well, Mr. Expectations, its sort of been a shitty week around here, I'm sure Kol filled you in on all the details; so if you have a point to this meet and greet, find it."

Klaus smiled at her, but his eyes were iron. "The last person who took that tone with me lost their tongue. Among other things."

He probably meant that. She found she was too tired to care. "Uh huh. Have you ever survived finals week?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You know, University? In all the years you've been ancient, you haven't completed at least one degree?"

"Of course I have."

"Great. Then when I tell you that trying to save the world plus the horror that is business law is exhausting, and I'm honestly way too tired to give any fucks about your precious man egos particularly when likelihood that you’ll actually torturing me falls somewhere around forty-sixty." Caroline shoved her wayward hair out of her face. "But please, if it makes you feel better, go on with the threats. It'll probably bother me in a few hours. Post-nap."

Klaus tilted his head, lips curving. "Well, I see why Kol hasn't killed you."

"Lucky me,” she muttered. Caroline blinked when he was suddenly lose enough to touch. Leaning forward, he dimpled at her.

"You killed thirteen witches."

"Bonnie is my friend." Caroline said stubbornly. "She important. I'm pretty sure Kol and I already fought over this."

"Hmmm." His lashes lowered. "And the she-wolf?"

Caroline pursed her lips and frowned. "Seriously? How many times do we need to be betrayed before dealing with her? And why are you judging me?"

"I'm curious."

Caroline held up her hand and took a step back. "Be curious later."

She stiffened when he caught her wrist. Blinked in shock when he brought her wrist to his mouth, lips searing against her skin. The faintest flick of his tongue.

The unexpected rush of heat in her veins.

"My brother has told me about you, Caroline Forbes. How such a young vampire has held her own against an Original and Silas' minions. How you defended your werewolf boyfriend and only killed the woman he betrayed you with when she tried to harm your friends. I'm fascinated."

Mouth dry, she shook her head. "Ex-boyfriend. I'm not that interesting."

He laughed against her skin, letting her hand skid free of his hold, callouses dragging against her skin. "I'll be seeing you, love."

Caroline stared at the empty space in front of her. Wrist burning; skin hypersensitive.


End file.
